A CCS Story
by tearsfalldownmycheeks
Summary: Sakura writes songs of how she feels about Syaoran being away.One day she decides to sing one in Tomoyo's recording studio.What do you think will happen next?S&S fic.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Sakura loved Syaoran but he left because the Elders forced him.Sakura becomes a singer and writes a sad song about him.This is a song fic but NOT a oneshot.

Disclaimer:I do not own CCS.

oh and i wrote the song.its just a slow tune i thought of. I'm sorry if i miss spell anything.oh and this is my first CCS fic so dont go hard on me.the songs are based on what i went through so if you think it was bad just say something like "good song but next time try (insert whater stuff here)" but if you dont think its good then just dont review.

* * *

_'Everytime I think about him I feel like im being torn apart.Like I was my heart was shattered even before I knew I loved him'_ though Sakura.She and her amethyst eyed friend were now 16 and looked almost alike. The only diffrence was hair and eye color between the two.The length of there hair wasn't at the shoulder's or the waist but of the middle of there back. 

"Sakura-chan just sing the song you were talking about." said a soft voice."Is this another **love** song?" asked the girl.

"Yes but Tomoyo don't laugh after I'm done singing. And singing and writing is the only way how I feel good." said Sakura.Her wide smile was now a frown

The two were currently at Tomoyo's Mansion in the recording studio(it's the one in the bonus episode of CCS) in the western wing.

"You ready yet?" asked Tomoyo. Her mind was all set on her plan she had for the two lovebirds she knew.

"Yup!"and with that she began to sing a slow song.

_"I was so sad when you left me_

_but I knew it was for a good reason_

_i want to remember the good times we had_

_when you were here_

_and I remember_

_you would touch my wings_

_when I say I love you_

_touch my wings and help me soar_

_help me fly across the sky_

_because we're in love_

_next time will you fly with me_

_those times you hugged me_

_those times I fell_

_you said I was a fallen angel_

_touch my wings and help me soar_

_help me fly across the sky _

_i want to fly together_

_forever_

_you would touch my wings_

_when I say I love you_

_touch my wings and help me soar_

_help me fly across the sky_

_because we're in love_

_next time will you fly with me_

_ohoh_

_I wanna try again_

_so we can dance up in the sky_

_I want you to know_

_that you helped me fly_

_if it werent for you i wouldnt be here_

_I want you to know_

_that i still am in love _

_with you"_

With that last verse a tear fell down the cheek oh the emerald eyed angel.

"T-tomoyo-chan i think I should go back to my house.See you tomarrow!"and with that Sakura ran out of the mansion tears falling down her cheeks.

"Syaoran you can come out now."said Tomoyo to the wall or at least thats what she looked like she was talking to.

A gust of green wind came forth and Syaoran came in out of nowhere.

"I never knew she was that depressed." he said reminding himelf how he also was depressed he sighed.His whole apearrance changed.The messy chocolate brown was now mahogany and his fierce amber eyes were now softer.His muscles were practically bluging out og his shirt.

"So did you like the song she sang?"she asked him.

"I liked it but maybe if someone else was singing with it.Like you mix the voices together."said Syaoran trying to find the word to how he had defined it.

"Do you mean a duet?"suddenly there were stars in Tomoyo's eyes."You should sing with her!"thoughts started running through her mind about costumes and who would write the songs.

"I'm not quite the singer Daidouji."he replied."I like to stay out of the limelight by the way."

"Now who said you would be in the limelight?"the amethyst eyed girl asked.

"The stars in your eyes."he answered back.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

well i hoped you liked the first chapter.i procrasinate so i might not get back to this for awhile well buh-bye! 

YTearsfalldownmycheeks or Realization


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the support.I don't know how Syaoran should sing with the song or others in later chapters.So...help me out a bit!

* * *

(Sakura's House)

Sakura was in her bedroom on the bed.From the outside of the window, it was like there was a giant like coming out of it... IN THE DAYTIME!All the cards were trying to comfort there mistress.Even though Kero didn't really like the _'chinese gaki'_ he still helped out.

_'Why did i even think of writing al those songs?I just make myself more and more depressed.'_ she thought.

_'Sakura you may think he is far but he is closer that you think.'_ said the Hope.

"You're right.I think I'll go for a walk."she then walked out of the room with all the cards back in the book, leaving a very worried Kero.

(Back at Tomoyo's Mansion)

"Daidouji you make this harder then it sounds!How will I know when to **sing**?!"Syaoran already wrote down his verses.

"I'll just play Sakura-chan's music and you sing when you want.If you get stressed then tell me and I'll stop the music."she said back.

"Ok well here I go."he said taking one deep breath.

_Syaoran:I had to leave for my family_

_I didn't mean to break you heart_

_will you let me fly with you_

_and then we could _

_dance in the sky_

_Sakura:I was so sad when you left me_

_but I knew it was for a good reason_

_i want to remember the good times we had_

_when you were here_

_and I remember_

_Chorus:you would touch my wings_

_when I say I love you_

_touch my wings and help me soar_

_help me fly across the sky_

_because we're in love_

_next time will you fly with me_

_Syaoran:Everytime I looked in the s__ky_

_I would see something else_

_all the clouds were of you and me_

_having a good time_

_when I was there_

_Sakura:those times you__ hugged me_

_those times I fell_

_you said I was a fallen angel_

_touch my wings and help me soar_

_help me fly across the sky _

_i want to fly together_

_forever_

_Chorus:you would touch my wings_

_when I say I love you_

_touch my wings and help __me soar_

_help me fly across the sky_

_because we're in love_

_next time will you fly with me_

_Both:ohoh_

_Syaoran:I wanna try again_

_Both:so we can dance up in the sky_

_Sakura:I want you to know_

_Both:that you helped me fly_

_if it werent for you I wouldnt be here_

_I want you to know_

_that i still am in love _

_with you"_

The song ended and Syaoran now had his eyes closed trying to picture his little cherry blossom.She looked so different but she still had that sweet and kindness everyone loved her for.His voice mixed with hers was like one of those songs that a couple would pick for there wedding.

"Syaoran that was great!I just don't know how we should tell her...want to go for a walk?"she asked.

"Sure let me get my jacket."he answered.

But the same place they were heading to, so was a aubern haired girl was.

To be CONTINUED till next time!

* * *

That was it.Next chapter before the trio meet up,Sakura is thinking about what Hope mean't about Syaoran being closer then she thought.Anyways..

Tearsfalldownmycheeks aka Realization.


	3. Chapter 3

I feel great.I'm not sleepy anymore.haha.bet you can't wait for this chapter.

Disclaimer:you know i really hate this but anyways i dont own ccs!

now on with the story.

* * *

(Sakura POV)

I was walking towards Penguin Park when I feel that aura.That aura I always felt when I was capturing the cards.That great green aura I love so much.I start running as fast as I can to see him.My amber eyed love.The one I would die for if I had to.

But suddenly I bump into someone.

"Gomen."I say.But when I look up it's him...

(Syaoran POV)

I'm walking with Daidouji to Penguin Park.I could feel Sakura's aura but she's at home right?Yeah she is.Why would she be hear?I start talking to Tomoyo about how everyone was doing.

"So how is school?Has anyone changed?"I ask her.

"Well,everything is fine.Rika suddenly got over Terada-sensei which is weird.We thought they would last."she answered.

"THEY WERE DATING!How come I didn't know?"I asked.

"She was shy about it oh and Chiharu and Yamazaki are dating."she replied."How is Meilin?

"Well, eversince I got back in Hong Kong she kept on bugging me about Sakura." I answered.No matter what I said to Meilin, she kept on talking."The elders have been training with me verymuch but it was hard.I almost-"

Someone bumped into me and when I looked the person said"Gomen."she looked up and I met face to face with...

(Normal Pov)

Thoughts were flashing through Sakura's mind.'How did he get here?!'Neither knew that they were both thinking the same thing and that Tomoyo was videotaping.

"S-syaoran-kun!"she said with tears coming down her eyes."Syaoran!"she jumped on him making him fall.

"Sakura don't worry I'm here now.You don't have to cry."he said comforting her.

Tomoyo was videotaping nearby."Kawai!"she said.

The couple looked to Tomoyo to see she had been videotaping the whole time.

"It's noon."she said looking at her watch."Should we go eat luch now?"

"H-hai"the couple both said.

They then headed back to Tomoyo's mansion.

(Mansion)

They were all having sushi when Tomoyo left the room.

"Sakura I'm sorry I had to leave.I love you with all my heart.I wish I didnt hurt you so much."Syaoran said.

"It's ok.When did you get here?"she asked.Her face was down.

"I have been here since this morning."he answered.

"So you heard my song."she got up."I know I'm so stupid to right about my feelings."

"Sakura that song was great.There is also a surprise I have for you."he replied.

"I'm back.You two come with me.I have something to show you in the recording studio."and with that she lead them to the studio.

(Recording studio)

Tomoyo started to play the song Sakura did with Syaoran's voice mixed in.

There was pictures from when they first met to one they said goodbye.Even when they captured the Void and Hope.

"Wait how'd you get that?You were gone with Meilin!"asked a surprised Sakura.

"I have my ways."she answered.

"I bet it was that damn Hiragizawa!"said Syaoran.

"Don't say that about my half father!"said Sakura.All of a sudden she pulled out a plastic hammer(haha.like the one on kodocha) and started hitting him.

"Okay fine.FINE!I.AM.SORRY."he said through his gritted teeth.

"I forgive you!"she quickly pecked him on the cheek making him blush.

"KAWAI!!!!!"screamed four familiar voices unincluding Tomoyo.

The doors opened to reveal none other than...

To BE CONTINUED TILL NEXT TIME!

* * *

Cliffhanger!So who do you think is there?

A.Meilin,Chiharu,Rika,and Naoko

B.Yelan,Sonomi,Nadeshiko's ghost,andNakuru

or

C.Syaoran sisters, Feimeil, Sheifa, Fuutie, and Fanran

review for your guess!!!!

from You know who.

OH and do you think I should do a Harry Potter Crossover?Theres not much.I'll have to think on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I just wanted to say.Oh and tomfelton1234...HOWD YOU KNOW!!!!

1.I might start a Hp CCS crossover but i dont really know some characters in hp except the main characters and if I should add the hp to this story.

2.JennyKim319 I like your hp ccs story.

3.It's time to find out about who is the 4 people in this chapter...after this disclaimer.

Disclaimer:I don't own ccs.Whats the use of these things I mean we don't really own it and it isn't like Clamp is gonna come and write fics.

* * *

(Tomoyo's Mansion) 

The door opened to reveal none other than...

Meilin, Chihaur, Rika, and Naoko.

"Hhhhhhhhoooooooeeeee!!!!!" yelled Sakura as she jumped off the couch landing on the floor.

"Oh this is so kawai, ne?I think I'll call it, 'Sakura gets scared by her 4 friends'." said Tomoyo holding her video camera.

"Li when did you get here?" asked Rika.She looked different.Her hair was now longer and flowing down but still brown.(hey that ryhmes)

"Let me come clean...I've been here for a week looking after Sakura." he said.

"YOU WHAT!!" yelled another voice.The person stood at the doorway glaring at Syaoran.It was Sakura's overly protective brother Touya.

"If it wasn't for me then she wouldn't be here!Last week some creeps were following her when she was walking home after school!" Syaoran angrily said.There was steam coming out of his ears.

"Fine I'll let you off."he said."Kaijuu.Dad says he has to give you something when you get home.Something about well your um... a special day coming."

"I wonder what it is?"said Sakura.Being as naiive as she was, she forgot her birthday was coming."OH and Sakura no KAIJUU!"

"Sakura-chan you didn't even hug me!"Meilin said trying to put on a hurt face.

"Oh my gosh!You look so different!"said Sakura running over to hug Meilin.

"I start my shift in an hour."said Touya."Ja!"then he walked out of the door.

"Tomoyo!"yelled Chiharu."My show is on!"she dashed for the tv and put on ...Cardcaptor Sakura?!"Sakura I still can't belive that you captured the Clow Cards!"

"T-tomoyo-chan...is that me?"she said gazing at herself on tv with wide eyes."Why d-didn't you tell me?

"Hehe.Yeah it has everybody...I even included the part when Syaoran confesses his love for you!"she said with stars once again in her eyes."And Syaoran would yell at me"

"DAIDOUJI!"Syaoran yelled."YOU-"he got cut off my someone.

"Oh my.My cute little decsendant.It was all my idea."the person suddenly appeared out of nowhere just like Syaoran had except with a azure blue wind.

"Hiragizawa."Syaoran muttered under his breath.

"Eriol-kun!"yelled Sakura and Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry to say but I'm here on strict business.Until tomarrow don't bother me."he said in a low voice.

"Eriol-kun do you have anywhere to stay?"Tomoyo-chan asked.

"No.Can I stay here for the week?"he asked.

"Of course!"

"OH MY GOSH!!"Sakura screamed."I have to go home!I left Kero alone in the house!Ja ne!"to save the time she just teleported there.

"I feel lonely...I'm going to my room bye."he said walking out the room.

"So we are all gonna stay here for tomarrow.Right?"Rika asked."Oh and can I bring my boyfriend?He's from England."(I bet some of you know what I'm doing.HP for the nxt chapter but not the rest of the story)

"Yeah sure."Tomoyo said.

"Great he's here right now.Honey!"Rika said.

Someone walked through the doorway to reveal..."Eriol?!"

"H-"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

You all know who it is by now. 

hehe

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Last chapter was about bit off huh.

Disclaimer:same as last time

* * *

(Tomoyo's Mansion)

"Harry!What are you doing here?"Eriol asked.

"For Rika's friends birthday.Aren't you supposed to be teaching?"Harry asked."OH and Ron. Hermione, and Ginny here."

At that moment a red haired boy about the same height as Harry walked through the door.He had freckles on his cheeks.The girl on his right looked the same as he did.The girl on his left had bushy brown hair.They were all in 'muggle clothes'.

"This is Hermione, Ron, and Ginny ,Ron's sister."He said by pointing to the three on them.The three each had a questioning look on there face.Was he speaking in Japanese?

"Harry we don't really understand."said Hermione.

"Oh yeah forgot about that."Harry said looking at Eriol to see if it was ok to use magic, he nodded."Translato Japanese"he said using his wand.(ok i made that up)

"Eriol you teach?!"asked Chiharu.

"Hirigaizawa teaches.Wait till I tell Auntie Yelan!"Meilin said rushing out the door to call her aunt.

"OH!I'm Rika."she said introducing herself.

"I'm Chiharu."also introducing herself.

"I'm Naoko."she said still watching the tv.

"I'm Tomoyo."she also introduced.

Meilin walked through the door."Oh, I'm Meilin.and Hiragizawa!Aunt said that shes a bit mad since you didn't tell her at first but she said she'll let you off the hook.Oh and your daughter needs help.Apparently, Kero ate the chocolates with wine by accident."she said.

"YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?!"everyone asked except Meilin and Tomoyo.

"I'm gonna go take a nap.Wake me up at dinner."Meilin said as she walked through the door.

"Half.If I'm not back in 30 minutes then tell my kawaii descendant that Sakura needs help."he then vanished into thin air.

"Did he just apparate?!"asked Hermione.

"No.He teleported or just moved in Sakura's case."Tomoyo said.

"How do you know?"asked Ginny.

"You not the only ones with magic."she said.

"We get trained at home or by ourselves."said Meilin.

"Hey wheres Rika-chan?"asked Chiharu.

"I think she went with Harry on to the veranda."said Naoko.

"Do you have eyes at the back at you head or something because all I've seen you do is watch a realistic tv show called Cardcaptor Sakura since we got here."said Ron wide eyed.Did this girl really have eyes at the back of her head?But none of the three knew that it was all real.

"No I don't.But when Eriol teleported I saw the two run outside hand in hand."she said.

"Oh my kawaii Rika-chan is kissing Harry!."she ran to the window to videotape them.

"I wonder how Eriol is doing." Chiharu said aloud.

(Sakura's house: in the kitchen)

"Eriol what should we do?!"yelled Sakura.

"You don't have to scream but usually I would just dump water on Suppi."he said.

"Thats right!"she said a light bulb lighting up over her head."she said while holding her hand up."WATERY!"she screamed.Kero became undrunk once the water hit him.Right after she used her magic to fix up the house.

Sakura's magic improved over the years.One day she absorbed all her cards inside of her.She could still use her staff to use the cards but when she didn't enough time to get it out, she just put her hand up.Her staff had changed.It now had leaaves instead of the ring and in the middle was a Crystal clear star with a cherry blossom and wolf in the midde.It was still the same colors except for the leavesa and wolf.

"I should get back to the mansion.And you should put Kero in his bed.You should also go to sleep, too."Eriol said while teleporting right at that moment.

Sakura did as she was told and slept until dinner.

(Tomoyo's mansion)

"Meilin!Get up dinner is ready!"yelled Chiharu.Awhile afterward they heard a splash of water and saw Syaoran running down the stairs with a bucket in hand.

"SYAORAN!"yelled Meilin with a angry face covered with water.

"Hey you wouldn't wake up."he said.

For the next five minutes they argued until they realized that Sakura's birthday was the next day and get over it.

After Dinner, the HP gang, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika went to go watch CardCaptor Sakura.Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, and Syaoran went to the backyard and got that part of the house ready.Then they brought the gang with them to go buy food and more decorations for Sakura.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Next chapter is Sakura's b-day and Sakura finds out what her b-day gift is from her father and her great grandpa.If none of you knew she had a great grandpa then go on youtube then type in Cardcaptors Sakura episode 16.

please R&R.

from,

She who does not wish to be named cause her name is to long or Realization.lol


	6. Chapter 6

sorry.i take long and slack.schools coming up and ive been reading crossovers a lot.im gonna write and HPCCS crossover and the summary will be and the end.This chapter is the end.Hehehe.Boba always does that.But those who like CCSHP crossovers will like the next story.

Disclaimer:what the other one said.

* * *

Sakura's Bedroom 

"Wake up Sakura-chan!"said Fujitaka.

"Hoe?"Sakura said while rubbing her eyes."Otou-san what is it?"

"We have a visitor downstairs."he said."Did you forget it's your birthday?"

"N-nani?HOE!!!!!!Otou-san get out!"Sakura starts running around her room and puts on a white shirt with pink flares and a matching skirt.

'I remember this prescence from somewhere.'she quickly realized you it was and a smile crept onto her face.'Wait why is he here?'

"Sakura I would like you to meet your grandfather.I believe you two have already met."her father said.

On the table lay a huge pink box that looked as if there was clothes in it... what Sakura didn't know was that it was clothes.

"G-randpa?"Sakura heistantly said while looking at the old man.He stood up to say 'hello' but Sakura cut him off and jumped on him, while giving him a hug.

"Sakura in the box there is your mothers dress she would always where one her birthday."He said while pointing his finger to the box."I would like you to try it on."

"Hai."Sakura realized that the dresses she has been getting from him was her mothers.That made her feel like she knew her mother better besides that she was a model.

(Sakura's POV)

I couldn't believe it.He is my Grandfather.Did he say try the dress on?Ok whatever he says.As I run up the stairs I start crying because the dress I'm about to wear today is my mothers.

Oh I feel like Tomoyo would be saying Kawaii by now.Oh my GOSH!I'm supposed to meet Tomoyo.

(Regular POV)

Sakura starts running down the stairs and her grandfather can't help but smile.The same Pink dress with Green vines on the skirt.Cherry blossoms between each vine.And the grey wolf at the top of the back of the dress.She looked as beautiful as her mother.

"I'm sorry but I have to go to Tomoyo-chans house."she quickly hugged her father and grandfather and ran out the door.

Tomoyo's Mansion

"Everyone shes almost here.Remember when the door opens yell surprise!"said Eriol.

Everyone hid either by magic or the couches.

Minutes later the door opened to reveal...

(Sakura POV)

I can't believe I almost forgot.Good thing I remembered Kero.

Finally, I'm here.Might as well go to the recording studio.Thats where they said they would be right?

(Recording Studio)

The door opened to reveal...Professor Snape?!

"Professor Snape what are you doing here?"said the golden trio.

"I couldn't miss my neices birthday now hide she is just around the corner." he said.

The door opened again to Reveal...Sakura!

"Suprise!"yelled everyone in the room.Everyone hidden now came into view.

"Sakura-chan is that the dress that I think it is..."said Sonomi.

Sakura casted her eyes down and a small tear drop fell down her eye.But she soon Looked back up and put a smile on her face.

"Do you really have magic?"asked well everyone should know.Hermione.

"Yep.I mean Eriol is is okay?"a faint yes is heard in the backround.Turns out Syaoran's sisters were hugging there anscestor."Oh well yeah.Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger."she said while nudging Ron.

"I'm Ron Weasley and the other girl next to me is-OUCH!"

"I can introduce myslef thank you very much.My name is Ginny weasley."

"I'm Harry Potter."

"I think we should get on to the party!"yelled Tomoyo who in the corner was videotaping everything."Let's open presents!"

Everyone crowded around Sakura.Soon presents were being tossed on her.

"Syoaran!!!!!"yelled Sakura.Syoran beingt he knight in armor for his cherry blossom went and pulled her out.

"Sakura can you do the honors of opening my gift first?"asked Syoaran.

"Of course."she opened the box and inside was a necklace with a emerald stones on it.In the middle was a Wolf and there was a bit of Syoaran's aura on it."Thanks Syoa-kun!"she said while hugging him.I'll make a list of the presents.Tomoyo-A battle costume thata matched the necklace.Eriol-A belt that has two pockets for the Sakura-chan cards.Rika-A broach with a Peony on it.Chiharu-A book written by herself about Takashi and how you should never listen to him.Naoko-A story about Dragons and Witches.Sonomi-Another dress of Nadeshiko's.Severus Snape(uncle)-A potion used for looking into the future and a book on potions.Femeil,Sheifa,Fuutie,and Fanran-A Li clan robe with Pink as the main color and Green as the secondary main color.The Yingyang symbol is on the back and the rest is gold.It is Similiar to Meilin's.It also has matching shoes.Meilin-Makeup kit.(LOL.what its funny to me.)Takashi-A book about the truth.(In the backround you hear Chiharu say "LIES!")Terada-sensei-A book on advacned math.Hermione-A book on Hogwarts History.Ron-Bertie Botts Beans(forgot other part of the name) Deluxe.Ginny-A bracelet that has a dream charm on it.Harry-A photo album that any picture you put in starts moving.Yelan-A legendary Li Clan weapon called the Sword of Clow or now Sakura.

By the end of the party everyone has to leave but Sakura's uncle says 'I will see you soon.'Which Sakura thought was weird.

It turns out that Syoaran was staying for the summer and that he would be living at Tomoyo's.Same goes for Eriol and Meilin.They said that they had business to attend.

Three months Later

Sakura awakes to a bird at her window.It was an Owl!She gets the Letter and opens it.

Dear Ms.Kinomoto,

I am pleased to annouce that you will be the New Divination teacher and Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts of Witch Craft

and Wizardry.Mr.Li,Ms.Li,Mr.Hiragizawa, and Ms.Daidouji will also be teaching.I hope to see you on August 1st so

can get used to the school.Your brother will also be coming as a Martial arts Teacher as a seconds type of defense against

Voldemort.

From,Headmaster Dumbledoore.

After Sakura read it she remembered one thing...

ISN"T AUGUST 1ST TOMORROW!!!!!!

* * *

Hehehe.Boba...I miss him.Well thats the end.I know it was sort.But at least I'm writing a fic for the sequel well a hogwarts sequel. 

anways much love for those who read my story!

Oh and here is the Summary

Sakura at Hogwarts

Sakura gets A letter one day from an owl and sees that she is accepted as a teacher at Hogwarts.The gang is coming too.CCSHP X-over.


End file.
